kasiadaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Anelia Days
"Anelia looked frightened. But then again, Kasia thought to herself, Anelia usually looked frightened." -Kasia Days about her sister 'Anelia Pierette Days '(b. 31 May 2004) is the half-blood daughter of Ramona Days and Mr Days. Her father is deceased, and she had an older sister called Kasia. She and her sister had a great relationship until Kasia was attacked by a werewolf when Anelia was five years old. Biography Childhood Anelia presumably had a pleasant childhood alongside her beloved sister Kasia Days. She was the favourite of her mother when Kasia showed signs of magical ability. Kasia's werewolf attack and the aftermath "KASIA, ARE YOU COMING!?" When Anelia was five years old, her adventurous sister convinced her to come with her to explore a forest near their home. Anelia heard a growl, and protested weakly to Kasia. Kasia ignored it until she heard the growl as well, then, upon seeing the werewolf, told Anelia to run. Anelia, after her sister told her to run again, presumably went home and informed her mother. Kasia was then disowned by their mother and Anelia lost contact with her sister, most likely because Ramona intercepted Kasia's letters. Anelia began to display signs of being a witch a few years after Kasia was gone, and her mother didn't treat her as well after finding out. Anelia received her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter at the age of eleven. Hogwarts In Anelia's first year, Ramona had told Anelia that her sister had turned into this sub-human, fercious beast. Kasia cornered Anelia after the Start-of-term feast and Anelia walked away from her. Later that night, Kasia ran up to the Ravenclaw tower and pounded on the door, and eventually Anelia came out, and, after hearing what Kasia had to say, believed Kasia. Kasia then offered Anelia to help her find out about their father, as they may have magical relatives left. Anelia called this "fruitless and pointless" and disagreed. Demi seemed to know the reason why she didn't have an urge to find any magical relatives, but didn't say it. Physical description Anelia had medium brown, wavy hair which she presumably inherited from her dead father, brown eyes and olive skin. She had round and soft features, and has tall genes. Personality "But it's scary in there! There're all these really bad monsters!" Anelia Days is considerably less adventurous and exciteable than her older sister. Anelia also had a huge imagination, talking about monsters and mythical creatures. She seems more sensible than Kasia. Relationships Mother (Ramona Days) Anelia was the favourite of her mother ever since Kasia showed the latter that she had magical abilities. Sister (Kasia Days) ''"One day, you're gonna find an actual dragon or werewolf...Fine, an ordinary wolf, then! Or a bear, or a lion! And you know what you're gonna do? You're gonna shake hands with it and jump on its back and pretend it's a horse 'cause you aren't afraid of ''anything!" Anelia definitely looked up to her older sister, saying that she wasn't afraid of anything. Kasia most likely brought out a slightly more adventurous side of Anelia, but reminded her various times that mythology wasn't real. Kasia obviously cared a great deal for her sister, pushing her behind her protectively when they heard a growl, and even going to the extent of throwing a rock at the werewolf's head, which otherwise would have given Kasia time to run away. Instead she risked her life to save her sister's. Eptymology Anelia, like Kasia, is a Polish name. Anelia is a varient of Aneliya, and the name comes from a literary source. It is pronounced ah-NEEL-ee-AH Pierette is a Greek name meaning 'rock or stone'. Both Anelia and Kasia Alexis Days have Greek middle names. Pierette is pronounced peer-ETT. Behind the scenes *In the first version, Anelia was at St. Mungos with Kasia and was there when she woke up instead of Demeter and Apollo. Her mother then would have dragged her out and insisted that she wouldn't see Kasia again. Category:Females Category:Days family Category:Humans Category:2004 births Category:Kasia's werewolf attack participants Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 2015 Category:British individuals Category:Wizards Category:Bennett family Category:Selwyn family